Electro-photography printing devices including photoreceptors for creating a latent image that may be subsequently developed and printed are known in the art. Typically, the photoreceptor is made up of a thin photoreceptor sheet attached to a rotatable drum. Typically, the photoreceptor sheet is periodically replaced due to damage. During operation, a charger uniformly charges the photoreceptor. The drum is rotated and a laser writer discharges the photoreceptor in selected areas to create a latent image. Continued rotation of the drum brings the selectively charged photoreceptor into contact engagement with a developer roller for developing the latent image. The developed latent image is then transferred to a desired substrate. Alternatively, there may be provided an intermediate transfer member, which may be a drum or belt and which is in operative engagement with the photoreceptor bearing the developed image
One system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,790 to Belinkov et al. entitled “Photoreceptor Sheet and Imaging System Utilizing Same” which is incorporated herein by reference.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.